


VID: Last Day of Your Life (Glass Pear)

by daasgrrl



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Glass Pear, M/M, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third Star fanvid focusing on the relationship between Miles (JJ Feild) and James (Benedict Cumberbatch).</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Last Day of Your Life (Glass Pear)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **evila_elf** for repeated previewing and link checking.
> 
> **Technical notes:** This is the first time I've ever ripped from source, and I loved the clarity of the results. Even if it all ended up compressed anyway. I also tried out a few effects for the first time, but none of them are particularly noticeable. With the flashier ones I tried I just ended up putting them in and then taking them straight back out again. It just doesn't seem to be the way I vid, although one day I do want to attempt one of those dramatically effect-laden things just to see if it's possible. Also, I discovered belatedly that Glass Pear are in fact Welsh, which pleases me (unreasonably) no end.
> 
> Possibly more friendship than slash, but open to interpretation. If you wanted the actual slash, that would be [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/407605).

**Last Day of Your Life** by Glass Pear


End file.
